LEGO Dimensions: Ultimate
LEGO Dimensions: Ultimate 'is a custom version of LEGO Dimensions made by Searingjet. Franchises *Under construction Expansion Packs 101: Blaze * Level Pack (101 Hood Trail + 101 Hood Van + Blaze Extinguisher) * Team Pack (The Blazer + Blazer Bot, 101 Hood Leader + 101 Hood Demon) * Fun Pack (Lord Valdock + Valdock Flyer) * Polybag (Blox Golem) 2001: A Space Odyssey * Level Pack (David Bowman + Discovery 1 + EVA Pod) 300 *Fun Pack (Leonidas + Wolf) 4Corners * Level Pack (Mark Smith + Music Mobile + Boom Amp) * Team Pack (Luke Hopkins + Shrink Ray, Veronica Jackson + Beauty Boat) * Fun Pack (Ryan Williams + BasketBomb) 9 *Fun Pack (9 + Tailsman) Ace Ventura: Pet Detective * Fun Pack (Ace Ventura + TBA) Advance Wars * Level Pack (Andy + Anti-Aircraft Gun + Armored Personnel Carrier) Adventurers * Level Pack (Johnny Thunder + Adventure Biplane + Jeep) Adventure Time * Level Pack (Finn the Human + Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant + Jakemobile) * Team Pack (Jake the Dog + BMO, Lumpy Space Princess + Lumpy Car) * Fun Pack (Marceline the Vampire Queen + Lunatic Amp) * Fun Pack (Ice King + Gunter) Agar.io *Fun Pack (Cell + TBA) Agent Ghost *Fun Pack (Agent Ghost + The SS Mark 2) Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Team Pack (Agent Melinda May + S.H.I.E.L.D. Motorbike, Agent Coulson + Lola) * Fun Pack (Deathlok + TBA) A Hat in Time *Fun Pack (Hat Kid + Hat Kid's Spaceship) Airwolf *Fun Pack (Stringfellow Hawke + Airwolf) Akame ga Kill! *Level Pack (Akame + TBA + TBA) *Fun Pack (Tatsumi + TBA) Akira *Fun Pack (Shotaro Kaneda + Shotaro's Motorcycle) Aladdin *Level Pack (Aladdin + TBA + TBA) *Team Pack (Jasmine + Camel, Jafar + Jafar's Serpent) *Fun Pack (Genie + TBA) ALF *Fun Pack (ALF + TBA) Alice in Wonderland * Team Pack (Alice + Cheshire Cat, Mad Hatter + Wonderland Car) Alien *Fun Pack (Ellen Ripley + Xenomorph) Alpha-Team *Team Pack (Dash Justice + Command Sub, Ogel + Mutant Ray) Angry Birds * Team Pack (Red + Slingshot, Chuck + Piggy Air Force Plane) * Fun Pack (Bomb + Leonard's Piggy Pirate Ship) A Nightmare on Elm Street * Team Pack (Freddy Kruger + TBA, Glen Lantz + TBA) Animal Crossing *Fun Pack (Villager + TBA) Animaniacs *Team Pack (Yakko Warner + TBA, Wakko Warner + TBA) *Fun Pack (Dot Warner + TBA) Animation Factory *Fun Pack (Dat Boi + Dat Boi's Unicycle) AnthonyM and the World of Sketch * Story Pack (AnthonyM + Guardian-Cycle, Guardian's Sanctum Gateway Build) * Team Pack (Strongarm + Mobile Fist, Techo + Techo's Shooter Ship) * Fun Pack (Blurri + SS Mixium) * Fun Pack (Shadus + Shadow Slicer) Ape Escape *Team Pack (Spike + TBA, Specter + TBA) *Fun Pack (Pipo Monkey + TBA) Archer *Team Pack (Sterling Archer + 1970 Chevrolet, Lana Kane + Airboat) *Fun Pack (Barry Dylan + The Interpid) ARMS *Fun Pack (Spring Man + Headlok) Assassin's Creed *Level Pack (Ezio + TBA + TBA) Assassination Classroom *Fun Pack (Korosensei + TBA) A Series of Unfortunate Events * Team Pack (Klaus Baudelaire + TBA, Violet Baudelaire + TBA) * Fun Pack (Count Olaf + TBA) Astro Boy *Fun Pack (Astro Boy + TBA) Attack on Titan *Fun Pack (Eren Yeager + Colossal Titan) Avatar * Team Pack (Jake Sully + Banshee, Neytiri + Viperwolf) Avatar: The Last Airbender * Level Pack (Aang + Appa + Momo) * Team Pack (Katara + Water Nation Ship, Sokka + Fire Nation Airship) * Fun Pack (Prince Zuko + Fire Nation Ship) Awegamer2015 * Level Pack (Awegamer + Puppy Bear + Gateway Cruiser) * Team Pack (Ashlyn Young + Peace Fan, Daniel Hepple + Black Sub) Axe Cop *Fun Pack (Axe Cop + Axe Police Car) Back to the Future * Level Pack (Marty McFly + DeLorean Time Machine + Hoverboard) * Fun Pack (Doc Brown + Travelling Time Train) Bakugan *Fun Pack (Dan Kuso + TBA) Banjo-Kazooie *Team Pack (Banjo and Kazooie + Bolt Bucket, Gruntilda + Mecha Broomstick) Barnyard *Fun Pack (Biggie Cheese + TBA) Batman 1966 * Level Pack (Batman + Batmobile (1966) + Bat-Copter) Batman Beyond * Level Pack (Batman Beyond + TBA + TBA) Battle Angel Alita *Fun Pack (Alita + TBA) Battle for Dream Island *Level Pack (Book + FreeSmart Van + Spongy) *Team Pack (Leafy + Announcer, Ice Cube + Ice Cube Recovery Center) *Team Pack (David + FreeSmart Supervan, Dora + Ice Cream Cake) *Fun Pack (Flower + Announcer Crusher) Battlestar Galactica *Team Pack (Commander Adama + TBA, Captain Apollo + TBA) *Fun Pack (Count Baltar + TBA) Bayonetta *Level Pack (Bayonetta + Umbran Armor + TBA) Bee and Puppycat * Team Pack (Bee + Dad Box, Puppycat + Tempbot) Bee Movie * Fun Pack (Barry B. Benson + Honey Jar) Beetlejuice * Fun Pack (Betelgeuse + Saturn's Sandworm) Ben 10 * Fun Pack (Ben Tennyson + DX Mark 10) Bendy and the Ink Machine * Fun Pack (Bendy + Ink Machine) Beyblade *Team Pack (Tyson Granger + TBA, Gingka Hagane + TBA) *Fun Pack (Valt Aoi + TBA) Big Hero 6 * Team Pack (Hiro Hamada + Microbots, Baymax + Charger) * Fun Pack (Go Go Tamago + Speed Cycle) * Fun Pack (Honey Lemon + Power Cannon) * Fun Pack (Fred + Fredzilla) * Fun Pack (Wasabi + Razor-Cutter) *Polybag (Yokai) Big Trouble in Little China * Team Pack (Jack Burton + Jack's Truck, Lo-Pan + TBA) Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure * Team Pack (Bill + Phone Booth, Ted + Horse) * Fun Pack (Rufus + Amplifier) Bill Nye the Science Guy * Fun Pack (Bill Nye + TBA) Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg * Fun Pack (Billy Hatcher + Giant Egg) BioShock *Level Pack (Jack + Big Daddy + Gatherer's Garden) *Team Pack (Subject Delta + Bathysphere, Big Sister + Little Sister Vent) BioShock Infinite *Level Pack (Booker DeWitt + Motorized Patriot + The First Lady) *Fun Pack (Elizabeth + Songbird) Blade Runner *Fun Pack (Rick Deckard + Spinner) Blade Runner 2049 *Story Pack (Officer K + TBA, TBA Gateway Build) *Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) Bleach * Team Pack (Ichigo Kurosaki + TBA, Rukia Kuchiki + TBA) * Fun Pack (Renji Abarai + TBA) Blinx *Team Pack (Blinx + TBA, Tom Tom + TBA) Blue Exorcist *Fun Pack (Rin Okumura + TBA) Bob's Burgers *Level Pack (Bob + Bob's Car + TBA) BoJack Horseman *Fun Pack (BoJack Horseman + TBA) Bomberman *Fun Pack (Bomberman + Rooey) Bone *Team Pack (Fone Bone + TBA, Thorn Harvestar + TBA) Boy's Club *Fun Pack (Pepe the Frog + Frog Car) Bravest Warriors *Fun Pack (Chris Kirkman + Space Whale) Buffy the Vampire Slayer *Fun Pack (Buffy Summers + TBA) Bullseye * Story Pack (Hawkeyez Archerion + Arch Dragon, Sanctum of Heaven Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Dril Dévorance + Devor-Drill) Call of Duty *Level Pack (Alex Mason + TBA + TBA) Captain Philippines: The Filipino Defender *Fun Pack (Captaib Philippines + TBA) Captain Underpants * Story Pack (Harold Hutchins, George Beard, Captain Underpants + Sizeirator 2000, Jerome Horwitz Elementary School Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Professor Poopypants + Turbo Toilet 2000) Case Closed *Fun Pack (Jimmy Kudo + TBA) Castlevania *Level Pack (Trevor Belmont + TBA + TBA) Casper the Friendly Ghost *Fun Pack (Casper the Friendly Ghost + TBA) Choose Your Fighter! * Level Pack (Zarrus + Emerald Dragon + Blacksmith Station) * Team Pack (Cybern + Kebley, Hekama + Beacon of Hope) * Fun Pack (Crystallon + Crystalline Mass) * Fun Pack (Zakonu + Zakonu's Time Machine) Chrono Trigger *Team Pack (Crono + Epoch, Magus + TBA) Chronos Corps * Level Pack (Anton Timely + Chronosphere + TBA) * Team Pack (Jack Hunter + TBA, Ruby Jones + TBA) * Fun Pack (Simon Glenn + TBA) * Fun Pack (Erik Ross + TBA) * Fun Pack (Emperor Nero + Colossus Neronis) Clash of Clans *Fun Pack (Barbarian + P.E.K.K.A) Completely Brainless Idiot Racing *Team Pack (��hrek + TBA, Oogoo + TBA) *Fun Pack (Jason Rock + TBA) *Fun Pack (ZNAP + TBA) Conker's Bad Fur Day *Level Pack (Conker + Mech Suit + TBA) *Fun Pack (Berri + TBA) Cool Cat Saves the Kids *Fun Pack (Cool Cat + TBA) Coraline *Fun Pack (Coraline + TBA) Cory in the House *Fun Pack (Cory Baxter + TBA) Courage the Cowardly Dog *Fun Pack (Courage + TBA) Cowboy Bebop *Fun Pack (Spike Spiegel + Swordfish) Crash Bandicoot *Level Pack (Crash Bandicoot + Crash's Jetpack + Hog Wild) *Fun Pack (Dr. Neo Cortex + Cortex Copter) Cuphead *Fun Pack (Cuphead + Cuphead's Aeroplane) Daft Punk *Team Pack (Silver Robot + D.J Desk, Gold Robot + Daft Punk Cruiser) Danganronpa *Levek Pack (Makoto Naegi + TBA + TBA) Danny Phantom * Level Pack (Danny Phantom + Specter Speeder + Fenton Ghost Portal) *Team Pack (Jack Fenton + Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle, Maddie Fenton + Ecto-Skeleton) * Fun Pack (Vlad Plasmius + Plasmius Ghost Portal) * Fun Pack (Dark Danny + Disasteroid) Dapigin: The Series *Team Pack (Dapigin + TBA, BriinE + TBA) *Fun Pack (Shy Guy + TBA) DC Comics * Team Pack (The Joker + The Joker's Chopper, Harley Quinn + Quinn Mobile) * Fun Pack (Aquaman + Aqua Watercraft) * Fun Pack (Cyborg + Cyber-Guard) * Fun Pack (Green Lantern + Green Lantern Jet) * Fun Pack (Martian Manhunter + Martian Moon Buggy) * Fun Pack (Superman + Hover Pod) * Fun Pack (Wonder Woman + Invisible Jet) * Fun Pack (Bane + Drill Driver) * Fun Pack (Lex Luthor + LexBot) * Fun Pack (The Flash + TBA) *Fun Pack (The Atom + TBA) * Polybag (Supergirl) * Polybag (Green Arrow) Death Note *Team Pack (Light Yagami + Ryuk, L + Cake) *Fun Pack (Misa Amane + TBA) *Fun Pack (Near + Toy Train) *Fun Pack (Mello + Big Gun) Despicable Me *Story Pack (Gru + Grumobile + TBA Gateway) *Fun Pack (Minion + TBA) *Fun Pack (Vector + TBA) Devil May Cry *Fun Pack (Dante + TBA) Dexter's Laboratory *Team Pack (Dexter + Dex-Transformer, Dee Dee + DeeDee-Bot) Diary of a Wimpy Kid * Team Pack (Greg Heffley + Rodrick's Van, Rowley Jefferson + Dinoblazer) Dimension W *Fun Pack (Mira Yurizaki + TBA) Doctor Who * Level Pack (The Doctor + TARDIS + K-9) * Fun Pack (Cyberman + Dalek) Donkey Kong *Team Pack (Donkey Kong + Minecart, Diddy Kong + Rocketbarrel) *Fun Pack (King K. Rool + Gangplank Galleon) Dragon Ball *Story Pack (Goku + Flying Nimbus + World Torunament Gateway) *Team Pack (Vegeta + TBA, Bulma + TBA) *Team Pack (Goten + TBA, Trunks + TBA) *Fun Pack (Piccolo + TBA) *Fun Pack (Frieza + Frieza's Hover Pod) *Fun Pack (Krillin + TBA) *Fun Pack (Future Trunks + TBA) *Fun Pack (Majin Buu + TBA) *Fun Pack (Mr. Satan + TBA) *Fun Pack (Goku Black + TBA) *Fun Pack (Gohan + TBA) *Fun Pack (Beerus + TBA) *Fun Pack (Whis + TBA) *Fun Pack (Cell + TBA) *Fun Pack (Baby + TBA) *Polybag (Kid Goku) Dragon Quest *Fun Pack (Erdrick + Slime) Drawception *Fun Pack (Jazza + Drawception D) Duck Hunt *Fun Pack (Duck Hunt Duo + TBA) E.L. Wallace's World *Fun Pack (E.L. Wallace + TBA) E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial * Fun Pack (E.T. + Phone Home) EarthBound *Team Pack (Ness + Mr. Saturn, Lucas + Ultimate Chimera) Earthworm Jim *Level Pack (Earthworm Jim + Pocket Rocket + Cow) Ed, Edd n Eddy *Team Pack (Ed + TBA, Eddy + TBA) *Fun Pack (Edd + Facts Book) Eddsworld *Team Pack (Edd + TBA, Tom + TBA) *Fun Pack (Matt + TBA) *Fun Pack (Tord + TBA) Edward Scissorhands *Fun Pack (Edward Scissorhands + TBA) Escape from New York *Fun Pack (Snake Plissken + TBA) Evil Dead *Fun Pack (Ash Williams + TBA) Exo-Force * Level Pack (Takeshi + Mobile Defense Tank + Grand Titan) * Team Pack (Ha-Ya-To + White Lightning, Hitomi + Supernova) * Fun Pack (Meca One + Striking Venom) * Fun Pack (Ryo + Uplink) * Fun Pack (Hikaru + Stealth Hunter) F-Zero *Fun Pack (Captain Falcon + Blue Falcon) Fairy Tail * Level Pack (Natsu Dragneel + TBA + TBA) *Team Pack (Lucy Heartfilia + TBA, Gray Fullbuster + TBA) *Fun Pack (Erza Scarlet + TBA) Fallout *Level Pack (Sole Survivor + TBA + TBA) Family Guy *Level Pack (Peter Griffin + Peter's Car + TBA) Fancy Pants Adventures *Level Pack (Fancy Pants Man + TBA) Fantasia *Fun Pack (Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey + TBA) Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Story Pack (Newt Scamander + Niffler, MACUSA Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Tina Goldstein + Swooping Evil) Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids *Fun Pack (Fat Albert + TBA) Felix the Cat *Fun Pack (Felix the Cat + TBA) Ferris Bueller's Day Off * Level Pack (Ferris Bueller + Ferrari + Sound Machine) Final Fantasy *Story Pack (Cloud Strife + Fenrir, TBA Gateway Build) *Fun Pack (Black Mage + Chocobo) *Fun Pack (Firion + TBA) *Fun Pack (Onion Knight + TBA) *Fun Pack (Cecil Harvey + TBA) *Fun Pack (Bartz Klauser + TBA) *Fun Pack (Terra Branford + TBA) *Fun Pack (Squall Leonhart + TBA) *Fun Pack (Zidane Tribal + TBA) *Fun Pack (Tidus + TBA) *Fun Pack (Vaan + TBA) *Fun Pack (Lightning + TBA) *Fun Pack (Noctis + Regalia) Fire Emblem *Level Pack (Marth + TBA + TBA) *Team Pack (Chrom + TBA, Lucina + TBA) *Fun Pack (Roy + TBA) *Fun Pack (Lyn + TBA) *Fun Pack (Ike + TBA) *Fun Pack (Robin + TBA) *Fun Pack (Corrin + TBA) Fist of the North Star *Fun Pack (Kenshiro + TBA) Five Nights at Freddy's * Team Pack (Freddy Fazbear + Fazbear Car, Springtrap + Balloon Boy) * Fun Pack (Ennard + Baby Clown Car) FLCL *Fun Pack (Haruko + Vespa) Foodfight! *Fun Pack (Dex Dogtective + TBA) Freak * Story Pack (Josh Jagger, Artemis + Skyfaller, The Crack Gateway Build) * Team Pack (Zorza + Zornuma Brute, Kiki Hart + Demonmobile) * Fun Pack (Kim and Tim + Double Drill) * Fun Pack (Tri Shot Sheilia + Future Jet) * Fun Pack (Zornuma King + Rock Golem) Friday the 13th *Fun Pack (Jason Voorhees + TBA) Fullmetal Alchemist *Team Pack (Edward + TBA, Alphnose + TBA) Futurama * Level Pack (Phillip J. Fry + TBA + TBA) * Team Pack (Leela + TBA, Bender + TBA) Frozen *Team Pack (Anna + TBA, Elsa + TBA) *Fun Pack (Olaf + TBA) Galidor: Defenders of the Outer Dimension *Fun Pack (Nick Bluetooth + TDN Module) Game & Watch *Fun Pack (Mr. Game & Watch + TBA) Game of Thrones *Team Pack (Daenerys Targaryen + TBA, Jon Snow + TBA) Garfield *Fun Pack (Garfield + Fridge Car) Gears of War *Fun Pack (Adam Fenix + TBA) Ghostbusters * Level Pack (Peter Venkman + Ecto-1 + Ghost Trap) * Fun Pack (Stay Puft + Terror Dog) * Fun Pack (Slimer + Slime Shooter) Ghostbusters 2016 * Story Pack (Abby Yates + Ecto-1 (2016), Zhu's Chinese Restaurant) * Fun Pack (Rowan North + Mayhem) Ghost in the Shell *Team Pack (Major + TBA, Batou + TBA) Godslayer *Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) Godzilla *Level Pack (Godzilla + MUTO + Tank) Golden Sun *Fun Pack (Isaac + Titan Blade) Goosebumps * Story Pack (R.L. Stine + R.L. Stine's Car, HorrorLand Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Slappy the Dummy + Haunted Car) Grand Theft Auto *Level Pack (Michael De Santa + TBA + TBA) Gravity Falls *Team Pack (Dipper + TBA, Mabel + TBA) *Fun Pack (Stan + TBA) *Fun Pack (Bill Cipher + TBA) Gravity Rush *Fun Pack (Kat + TBA) Gremlins * Team Pack (Gizmo + R.C. Racer, Stripe + Flash 'n' Finish) Guardians of the Galaxy * Level Pack (Star-Lord + Milano + Quadrant) * Team Pack (Rocket Raccoon + Warbird, Baby Groot + Flower Pot) * Fun Pack (Gamora + Star Blaster) * Fun Pack (Drax the Destroyer + Laser Drill) Guitar Hero * Level Pack (Axel Steel + Gibson Xplorer + Guitar Hero AMP Charger) * Team Pack (Casey Lynch + TBA, Izzy Sparks + TBA) * Fun Pack (Midori + Kaiju Megadome Monster) Gundam *Fun Pack (Amuro Ray + Gundam) Gunslinger Girl *Fun Pack (Henrietta + TBA) Gurren Lagann *Fun Pack (Kamina + Gurren Lagann) Half-Life 2 * Level Pack (Gordon Freeman + Muscle Car + Airboat) * Fun Pack (Alyx Vance + Scout Car) Halloween *Fun Pack (Michael Myers + TBA) Halo * Level Pack (Master Chief + Mongoose + Banshee) *Fun Pack (Cortana + TBA) Harry Potter * Team Pack (Harry Potter + Enchanted Car, Lord Voldemort + Hogwarts Express) * Fun Pack (Hermione Granger + Buckbeak) * Fun Pack (Ron Weasley + Knight Bus) Hawaii Five-O * Team Pack (Steve McGarrett + Steve's The Marquis, Danny Williams + Danny's Chevrolet Camero RS) * Team Pack (Chin Ho Kelly + Chin's Harley-Davidson FXSTS Softail Springer, Kono Kalakaua + Kono's Chevrolet Cruze LTZ RS) * Fun Pack (Lou Grover + Lou's SWAT Truck) He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * Team Pack (He-Man + Battle Cat, Skeletor + Screeech) Hellboy *Fun Pack (Hellboy + Helltruck) Hello Neighbor *Fun Pack (Neighbor + TBA) Hetalia: Axis Powers *Fun Pack (Italy + TBA) Holes * Fun Pack (Stanley Yelnats IV + Mr. Sir's Truck) Home Alone * Fun Pack (Kevin McCallister + Kevin's Sled) Homestuck *Level Pack (John Egbert + PDA + Dad's Car) How I Met Your Mother *Fun Pack (Ted Mosby + Ted's Car) How to Train Your Dragon * Fun Pack (Hiccup + Toothless) Hunter × Hunter *Fun Pack (Gon Frecess + TBA) Hyperdimension Neptunia *Level Pack (Neptune + TBA + TBA) Ice Climber *Team Pack (Popo + TBA, Nana + TBA) Identity Thief *Fun Pack (Identity Thief + Demonic Riding Bat) Inception *Level Pack (Dom Cobb + TBA + TBA) Indiana Jones * Fun Pack (Indiana Jones + Desert Truck) iNexo * Level Pack (iNexo + Wikia Warrior + Nexo Plane) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) inFAMOUS * Team Pack (Cole MacGrath + Backup Generator, Evil Cole MacGrath + Ravager Beast) inFAMOUS: Second Son * Team Pack (Delsin Rowe + Video Angel, Evil Delsin Rowe + Video Demon) Infinite Cinematic Universe * Story Pack (Infinity + Infinite Fighter One, NanoCorps Gateway Build) * Team Pack (Doctor Nano + Nano Amplifier, Bioman + Bio-Jet) * Fun Pack (Psyche + Psychic Elemental Controller) * Fun Pack (Griffin + Talon the Hawk) * Fun Pack (Speedy + Speed Accelerator) * Fun Pack (The Silver Archer + Silver Arrow Launcher) * Fun Pack (The Virtual Slayer + Virtual Canon) * Fun Pack (Doctor Frames + Energy Frames Blaster) * Fun Pack (Mainframe + Mainframe Portal) iNinjago: The Movie *Story Pack (iNinjago + iNinjago's NRG Dragon, Nerd with a Pencil + TBA, Neo + TBA, Internet Gateway Build) *Team Pack (Jaren + TBA, Rose + TBA) *Team Pack (TBA + TBA, TBA + TBA) *Team Pack (Chalk + TBA, Invader + Invader Cordak) *Fun Pack (Benny + TBA) *Fun Pack (LeTesla + TBA) *Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) *Fun Pack (TBA Villain + TBA) Inspector Gadget *Fun Pack (Inspector Gadget + Gadgetmobile) Into The Ravenverse * Level Pack (Raven + Phoebe + Light Cannon) * Team Pack (Jay + Lion Chariot, Sarah + Tinker Table) * Fun Pack (Ming + Bamboo Mech) * Fun Pack (Scar + Earth Dragon) InuYasha *Fun Pack (Inuyasha + TBA) Invader Zim *Level Pack (Zim + TBA + TBA) *Team Pack (Dib + TBA, Gaz + TBA) *Fun Pack (GIR + TBA) It *Fun Pack (It + TBA) Jak and Daxter *Fun Pack (Jak and Daxter + A-Grav Zoomer) James Bond * Level Pack (James Bond + Aston Martin DB5 + Lotus Esprit Submarine) Jaws * Fun Pack (Martin Brody + Orca) Johnny Bravo *Fun Pack (Johnny Bravo + Johnny's Car) Johnny Test * Fun Pack (Johnny Test + TBA) John Wick *Fun Pack (John Wick + TBA) JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *Level Pack (Jotaro Kujo + TBA + TBA) *Team Pack (Jonathan Joestar + TBA, Joeseph Joestar + TBA) *Fun Pack (Josuke Higashikata + TBA) *Fun Pack (Dio Brando + TBA) Jumanji *Level Pack (Alan Parrish + Rhinoceros + Jumanji Board Game) Jurassic World * Team Pack (Owen Grady + Velociraptor, ACU Trooper + Gyrosphere) Kameo *Fun Pack (Kameo + TBA) Kick-Ass *Team Pack (Kick-Ass + TBA, Hit-Girl + TBA) Kid Icarus *Team Pack (Pit + Cherubot, Palutena + Aether Ring) *Fun Pack (Dark Pit + Exo Tank) Kill la Kill *Level Pack (Ryuko + TBA + TBA) Kingdom Hearts * Level Pack (Sora + Gummi Ship + TBA) * Fun Pack (Riku + TBA) King Kong *Story Pack (King Kong + Skullcrawler, TBA Gateway Build) *Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) King of the Hill *Fun Pack (Hank Hill + Propane Tank) Kingsman * Level Pack (Gary 'Eggsy' Unwin + TBA + TBA) Kinnikuman *Fun Pack (Kinnikuman + TBA) Kirby *Level Pack (Kirby + Dragoon + Warp Star) *Team Pack (King Dedede + TBA, Meta Knight + Halberd) Klonoa *Fun Pack (Klonoa + Air Board) Knack *Fun Pack (Knack + TBA) Knight Rider * Fun Pack (Michael Knight + K.I.T.T.) Labyrinth * Fun Pack (Jareth + Ludo) LazyTown * Team Pack (Sportacus + Sportacus' Blimp, Robbie Rotten + Rotten Wardrobe) * Fun Pack (Stephanie + Rocket Drifter) * Fun Pack (Stingy + Stingy's Car) Legends of Chima * Fun Pack (Laval + Mighty Lion Rider) * Fun Pack (Cragger + Swamp Skimmer) * Fun Pack (Eris + Eagle Interceptor) LEGO City: Undercover * Story Pack (Natalia Smith, Chase Undercover + TBA, TBA Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Chase McCain + Police Helicopter) * Fun Pack (Rex Fury + Rex's ATV) LEGO Dimensions *Starter Pack (Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle + Batmobile, LEGO Gateway) *Fun Pack (Lord Vortech + X-PO) LEGO Dimensions Wikia: The Story of the Staff *Fun Pack (Tyro + Tyro Nation Ship) LEGO Island *Team Pack (Pepper Roni + Skateboard, Infomaniac + Xtreme Helicopter) *Fun Pack (The Brickster + TBA) LEGO Online Odyssey * Team Pack (Pip + TBA, Tyson + Elevator of Shame) * Fun Pack (LordTigress + TBA) * Fun Pack (Dimensons + Inspira) * Fun Pack (LukeyPrater + TBA) * Fun Pack (LostJediMaster + TBA) * Fun Pack (Marcel + TBA) * Fun Pack (Kingwja + TBA) * Fun Pack (TenkaiLion + Tenkai Lion) * Fun Pack (AngryUnikitty + Uni-Car) * Fun Pack (LedgendoNinjago + TBA) * Fun Pack (StrandD + TBA) * Fun Pack (Raku + TBA) LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures * Level Pack (Rowan Freemaker + StarScavanger + RO-GR) * Team Pack (Zander Freemaker + Z-Wing, Kordi Freemaker + The Arrowhead) * Fun Pack (Naare + Eclipse Fighter) LEGO Universe *Level Pack (Duke Exeter + Gryphon + Nexus Force Rocket) *Team Pack (Hael Storm + Venture Koi, Doctor Overbuild + Assembly Turret) *Fun Pack (Vanda Darkflame + Paradox Mech) *Fun Pack (Baron Typhonus + Spider-Boss) *Fun Pack (Bob + Venture Explorer) *Polybag (Mythran) Lilo and Stitch * Team Pack (Lilo + TBA, Stitch + TBA) LittleBigPlanet *Level Pack (Sackboy + TBA + TBA) Looney Tunes * Team Pack (Bugs Bunny + Carrotmobile, Daffy Duck + Duck Dodgers' Ship) * Fun Pack (Marvin the Martian + Blast Off Rocket) * Fun Pack (Wile E. Coyote + Road Runner) Love Live! *Fun Pack (Nozomi Toujou + TBA) Lucifer *Fun Pack (Lucifer Morningstar + Devil Corvette) Luke * Story Pack (Luke Piquette + TBA, TBA Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) Lucky Star *Fun Pack (Konata Izumi + TBA) M*A*S*H *Fun Pack (Hawkeye Pierce + TBA) M.U.G.E.N *Fun Pack (Kung-Fu Man + Snack Vendor) MacGyver *Fun Pack (MacGyver + Bamboo Glider) Magic: The Gathering *Fun Pack (Gideon + TBA) Magic EXE *Fun Pack (Alabaster Dresden + Looking Glass of the Moon) Magnum, P.I. *Fun Pack (Thomas Magnum + TBA) Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard * Fun Pack (Magnus Chase + Fenris Wolf) Malevolence *Level Pack (Shade + TBA + TBA) Marvel Comics * Team Pack (Iron Man + Hulkbuster, Spider-Man + Spider-Cycle) * Team Pack (Thor + Asgardian Skiff, Loki + Chitauri Chariot) * Team Pack (Hawkeye + Hover Cycle, Black Widow + Black Widow's Motorcycle) * Fun Pack (Ant-Man + Ant-Thony) * Fun Pack (Bruce Banner + Commodore) * Fun Pack (Black Panther + Black Panther's Jet) * Fun Pack (Captain America + American Bike) * Fun Pack (Wolverine + TBA) * Fun Pack (Silver Surfer + TBA) * Fun Pack (Ultron + Ultron Sentry Ship) *Fun Pack (Kaecilius + Mindless One) *Fun Pack (Deadpool + TBA) *Fun Pack (Doctor Strange + TBA) *Fun Pack (Vision + TBA) *Fun Pack (Scarlet Witch + TBA) *Fun Pack (Quicksilver + TBA) * Fun Pack (Stan Lee + TBA) *Fun Pack (Daredevil + TBA) *Fun Pack (Jessica Jones + TBA) *Fun Pack (Luke Cage + TBA) *Fun Pack (Iron Fist + TBA) Maze Runner *Story Pack (Thomas + Berg, TBA Gateway Build) *Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) MediEvil *Fun Pack (Sir Daniel Fortesque + TBA) Mega Man * Level Pack (Mega Man + Rush + Marine Bike) Mega Man Battle Network *Fun Pack (Mega Man.EXE + TBA) Mega Man X *Team Pack (Mega Man X + TBA, Zero + TBA) Men in Black * Team Pack (Agent J + Monocycle, Agent K + MiB Crown Victoria) Metachargers *Level Pack (Charger Garlic + Cloud Cutter + Thump Jeep) *Team Pack (Charger Alec + Stealth Bug, Charger Jockey + Sarsaparilla Skimmer) *Fun Pack (Charger Ulmuk + Shield Strike) *Fun Pack (Pun Master + Shark Tank) Metal Gear *Level Pack (Solid Snake + Metal Gear + TBA) *Team Pack (Raiden + TBA, Ocelot + TBA) Metroid Prime Trilogy *Team Pack (Samus Aran + Metroid, Zero Suit Samus + Samus' Gunship) *Fun Pack (Dark Samus + Ridley) Mickey Mouse *Team Pack (Mickey Mouse + Mickey's Car, Donald Duck + TBA) *Fun Pack (Goofy + TBA) Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life * Fun Pack (Rafe Khatchadorian + Sports Car) Midway Arcade * Level Pack (Gamer Kid + G-6155 Spy Hunter + Arcade Machine) Mighty Magiswords *Team Pack (Vambre Marie Warrior + TBA, Prohyas Warrior + TBA) Mind Vault * Story Pack (Jonathan Cross + Cross Plane, Mind Vault Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (The Professor + Shock Chair) Minecraft * Level Pack (Steve + Minecart + Crafting Table) * Fun Pack (Enderman + Ender Dragon) * Fun Pack (Creeper + Spider) *Fun Pack (Skeleton + TBA) Minecraft: Story Mode * Story Pack (Jesse + Reuben, EnderCon Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Ivor + The Wither Storm) * Fun Pack (The Admin + Guardian) Mission: Impossible * Level Pack (Ethan Hunt + IMF Sports Car + IMF Scrambler) Mock's Mini Movie * Fun Pack (MockingbirdInc + Mini Potato Robot) Monkey Island *Level Pack (Guybrush Threepwood + TBA + TBA) *Team Pack (LeChuck + TBA, Elaine Marley + TBA) Monsters Inc. *Team Pack (Sulley + TBA, Mike Wazowski + TBA) Morphers *Level Pack (Florence + Moltennut + Smail) *Team Pack (Kristian + Cart Crasher, Vincent + Electrodome) *Fun Pack (Krish + Bubble Blaster) *Fun Pack (Fritz + Flame Petunia) *Fun Pack (Pheno + Gadgets) *Fun Pack (Scooby Dooby Hickey + Gonarch) *Polybag (Zooker) Mortal Kombat *Team Pack (Scorpion + Spear Kart, Sub-Zero + Snowmobile Kart) Mr. Bean * Fun Pack (Mr. Bean + Mr. Bean's Car) Mulan *Fun Pack (Mulan + Khan) My Hero Academia *Fun Pack (Izuku Midoriya + TBA) My Life as a Teenage Robot *Fun Pack (Jenny Wakeman + TBA) My Little Pony *Level Pack (Twilight Sparkle + Twinkling Balloon + Friendship Map) *Team Pack (Rainbow Dash + TBA, Rarity + TBA) *Fun Pack (Fluttershy + TBA) *Fun Pack (Pinkie Pie + TBA) *Fun Pack (Applejack + TBA) *Fun Pack (Spike + TBA) *Fun Pack (Discord + TBA) Mystery Men *Fun Pack (Mr. Furious + TBA) Mystery Science Theater 3000 *Team Pack (Tom Servo + The Satellite of Love, Crow + Gypsy) Mystery Skulls *Fun Pack (Lewis + Rooster's Truck) Napoleon Dynamite * Fun Pack (Napoleon Dynamite + Uncle Rico's Van) Naruto * Team Pack (Naruto Uzumaki + TBA, Sasuke Uchicha + TBA) *Fun Pack (Sakura Hurano + TBA) *Fun Pack (Kakashi Hatake + TBA) * Fun Pack (Rock Lee + TBA) Neon Genesis Evangelion *Fun Pack (Shinji + Evangelion) Neo Yokio *Fun Pack (Kaz Kaan + TBA) Nexo Knights * Team Pack (Clay + Rumble Blade, Lance + Mecha Horse) * Fun Pack (Axl + Tower Carrier) * Fun Pack (Aaron + Aero-Striker V2) * Fun Pack (Macy + Thunder Mace) Nineteen Eighty-Four *Fun Pack (Winston Smith + TBA) NiGHTS *Fun Pack (NiGHTS + TBA) Ninjago * Team Pack (Kai + Blade Bike, Cole + Boulder Bomber) * Fun Pack (Jay + Storm Fighter) * Fun Pack (Zane + NinjaCopter) * Fun Pack (Lloyd + Lloyd's Golden Dragon) * Fun Pack (Nya + Samurai Mech) * Fun Pack (Sensei Wu + Flying White Dragon) NinjaNO! * Level Pack (Bizzaro Lloyd + TBA + TBA) * Fun Pack (Bizzaro Kai + TBA) Norm of the North *Fun Pack (Norm + TBA) OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes *Level Pack (K.O. + Buggy + Jethro) *Team Pack (Enid + DJ Station, Rad + Rad's Van) *Fun Pack (Mr. Gar + TBA) *Fun Pack (Carol + TBA) *Fun Pack (Dendy + TBA) One Piece *Level Pack (Monkey D. Luffy + The Going Merry + TBA) One-Punch Man *Team Pack (Saitama + TBA, Genos + TBA) On The Trail *Level Pack (Trail 101 + Trail Plane + Blaze Bomber Ship) *Fun Pack (Lord Blox 2.0 + Blox Virus Ship) Outlaw Star *Fun Pack (Gene Starwind + Outlaw Star) Overwatch * Level Pack (Tracer + Slipstream + Payload) * Fun Pack (Genji + Genji's Dragon) * Fun Pack (D.Va + D.Va's Mech) * Fun Pack (Reinhart + Armor Stand) * Fun Pack (McCree + Payload (Route 66)) Oxenfree *Level Pack (Alex + TBA + TBA) Pac-Man *Level Pack (Pac-Man + Soul Varoon + Namco Arcade) Pacific Rim *Story Pack (Jake Pentecost + TBA, TBA Gateway Build) *Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) Paul Blart: Mall Cop *Fun Pack (Paul Blart + Segway) Pawn Stars *Fun Pack (Rick Harrison + TBA) Peanuts *Team Pack (Charlie Brown + Schroeder's Piano, Snoopy + Snoopy's Doghouse) Pepsiman *Fun Pack (Pepsiman + TBA) Perfect Dark *Level Pack (Joanna Dark + TBA + TBA) Phineas and Ferb * Level Pack (Agent P + Agent P's Bike + Platypult) * Team Pack (Phineas + Roller Coaster, Ferb + Bull Bot) * Fun Pack (Doctor Doofenshmirtz + Norm) Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney *Level Pack (Phoenix Wright + Court Desk + TBA) Pikmin *Fun Pack (Olimar + Hocotate Ship) Pirates of the Caribbean * Story Pack (Captain Jack Sparrow + The Dying Gull + Devil's Triangle Gateway) * Fun Pack (Captain Salazar + The Silent Mary) * Fun Pack (Davy Jones + The Flying Dutchman) PixelFox: The Series * Fun Pack (Alena + TBA) Pixels *Fun Pack (Sam Brenner + Ghost Mini) Pokémon * Level Pack (Ash Ketchum + TBA + TBA) * Team Pack (Misty + Misty's Bike, Brock + TBA) Popeye *Fun Pack (Popeye + TBA) Portal 2 * Level Pack (Chell + Sentry Turret + Companion Cube) Portal Kombat * Level Pack (Karl Young + Scorpion Turret + Portal Cannon) * Fun Pack (Spike Injustice + Strike-Throat) Power Miners * Team Pack (Rex + Thunder Driller, Duke + Stone Chopper) * Fun Pack (Brains + Mine Mech) Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi *Fun Pack (Bell + TBA) Powerpuff Girls Z *Team Pack (Hyper Blosssom + TBA, Rolling Bubbles + TBA) *Fun Pack (Powered Buttercup + TBA) Power Rangers * Story Pack (Red Ranger + Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, Ranger Spaceship Gateway Build) * Team Pack (White Ranger + Titanus, Green Ranger + Dragonzord) * Fun Pack (Blue Ranger + Triceratops Dinozord) * Fun Pack (Yellow Ranger + Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord) * Fun Pack (Pink Ranger + Pterodactyl Dinozord) *Fun Pack (Black Ranger + Mastodon Dinozord) * Fun Pack (Rita Repulsa + Rock Golem) ' Press Play * Team Pack (Gwen + TBA, Legend + TBA) * Fun Pack (Malevolent Fox + TBA) Press Start *Level Pack (Sky + TBA + TBA) *Fun Pack (Lizzie + TBA) Prince of Persia *Fun Pack (Dastan + TBA) Psychonauts *Level Pack (Raz + TBA + TBA) Punch-Out!! *Fun Pack (Little Mac + TBA) Rambo *Fun Pack (John Rambo + TBA) Ranma ½ *Team Pack (Ranma + TBA, Genma + TBA) Rave Master *Fun Pack (Haru Glory + TBA) Ratchet & Clank * Level Pack (Ratchet and Clank + Gadgetron Gunner + TBA) Rayman *Level Pack (Rayman + TBA + TBA) Ready Player One *Story Pack (Wade Owen Watts + TBA, TBA Gateway Build) *Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) Red Dwarf *Fun Pack (Dave Lister + Red Dwarf) Regular Show * Team Pack (Mordecai + The Park Truck, Rigby + Golf Cart) Retro Throwdown *Level Pack (SpongeBart + TBA + TBA) *Fun Pack (Merlin + TBA) Retro World *Story Pack (Ally Schneebly, Toby Morrison + TBA, TBA Gateway Build) *Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) Rick and Morty *Team Pack (Rick Sanchez + Space Cruiser, Morty Smith + Snuffles) *Fun Pack (Summer Smith + TBA) *Fun Pack (Mr. Meeseeks + Meeseeks Box) *Fun Pack (Mr. Poopybutthole + TBA) *Fun Pack (Birdperson + TBA) Riverdale *Fun Pack (Archie Andrews + TBA) Roar * Story Pack (Jade Nightstreak, Alzack Hunt + TBA, TBA Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Drake + TBA) Robin Hood: Men in Tights *Fun Pack (Robin Hood + Robin's Horse) Roblox *Team Pack (Noob + Roblox Jeep, Guest + Normal Elevator) RoboCop *Fun Pack (RoboCop + TBA) Rock Band * Level Pack (Freddie Mercury + Rock Band Bus + Drum Set) Rocket Knight *Level Pack (Sparkster + Sparkrobo + Pig Truck) RWBY *Level Pack (Ruby Rose + TBA + TBA) *Team Pack (Weiss Schnee + TBA, Blake Belladonna + TBA) *Fun Pack (Yang Xiao Long + TBA) Sailor Moon *Level Pack (Sailor Moon + TBA + TBA) *Team Pack (Sailor Mercury + TBA, Sailor Mars + TBA) *Team Pack (Tuxedo Mask + TBA, Sailor Chibi Moon + TBA) *Fun Pack (Sailor Jupiter + TBA) *Fun Pack (Sailor Venus + TBA) *Fun Pack (Sailor Pluto + TBA) *Fun Pack (Sailor Uranus + TBA) *Fun Pack (Sailor Neptune + TBA) *Fun Pack (Sailor Saturn + TBA) Salad Fingers *Fun Pack (Salad Fingers + TBA) Sam & Max: Freelance Police *Team Pack (Sam + TBA, Max + TBA) Samurai Jack *Team Pack (Samurai Jack + TBA, Aku + TBA) Sausage Party *Story Pack (Frank Wienerton + TBA, TBA Gateway Build) *Fun Pack (Douche + TBA) Scooby-Doo! * Team Pack (Shaggy + Mystery Machine, Scooby-Doo + Scooby Snack) Scott Pilgrim vs. the World *Level Pack (Scott Pilgrim + Ninja Ninja Revolution Machine + Kim's Drum Set) Scribblenauts *Level Pack (Maxwell + TBA + TBA) Seinfeld *Fun Pack (Jerry Seinfeld + Taxi) Shantae *Level Pack (Shantae + TBA + TBA) *Fun Pack (Risky Boots + TBA) Sherlock * Team Pack (Sherlock Holmes + London Taxi, John Watson + Janus Car) Shogun *Story Pack (Adrian Morrow, Red Shogun + Shogun Mech, Master Wong's Dojo Gateway Build) *Fun Pack (Master Wong + Master Wong's Dragon) Short Circuit *Fun Pack (Johnny 5 + Stephanie's Snack Shack) Shovel Knight *Level Pack (Shovel Knight + Aerial Anvil + Big Beeto) *Team Pack (Plaque Knight + Cauldron Cannon, Specter Knight + Red Skull) *Fun Pack (King Knight + Propeller Rat) Shrek *Level Pack (Shrek + TBA + TBA) SiIvaGunner *Team Pack (SiIvaGunner + Rip Machine, Grand Dad + Smolitzer) Silver Mirror Ninja * Level Pack (Silver Mirror Ninja + Silver Mirror Mech + Mirror of Madness) Sin and Punishment *Fun Pack (Saki Amamiya + TBA) Skittleverse! *Fun Pack (Skittleflake + TBA) Skullgirls *Team Pack (Filia + TBA, Painwheel + TBA) *Fun Pack (Valentine + TBA) Skylanders Academy * Team Pack (Master Eon + Hover Pedestal, Kaos + Doom Jet) Slither.io *Fun Pack (Snake + TBA) Smokey and the Bandit * Team Pack (The Bandit + The Bandit's Car, Sheriff Buford T. Justice + Sheriff's Police Car) Sonic Boom *Fun Pack (Sticks the Badger + TBA) Sonic the Hedgehog * Level Pack (Sonic the Hedgehog + Sonic Speedster + The Tornado) *Team Pack (Knuckles the Echidna + Land Breaker, Shadow the Hedgehog + G.U.N. Tank) *Fun Pack (Tails + Tornado 2) *Fun Pack (Amy Rose + Pink Cabriolet) *Fun Pack (Doctor Eggman + Eggmobile) *Fun Pack (Big the Cat + TBA) *Polybag (Classic Sonic) *Polybag (Infinite) Soul Eater *Fun Pack (Death the Kid + TBA) South Park *Team Pack (Stan Marsh + School Bus, Kyle Broflovski + Toyonda Pious) *Fun Pack (Eric Cartman + C**n Cycle) *Fun Pack (Kenny McCormick + Go-Go-Action Bronco) Spaceballs * Team Pack (Lone Starr + Eagle 5, Dark Helmet + Spaceball One) Space Ghost Coast to Coast *Fun Pack (Space Ghost + TBA) Spawn *Fun Pack (Spawn + Spawnmobile) Speed Racer *Fun Pack (Speed Racer + Mach 5) Splatoon *Team Pack (Inkling Boy + Ink Turret, Inkling Girl + Octarian UFO) SpongeBob SquarePants *Level Pack (SpongeBob SquarePants + Patty Wagon + Reef Blower) *Team Pack (Plankton + Plankton's Time Machine Mr. Krabs + Patty Drone) *Fun Pack (Patrick Star + Bass Blaster 3000) *Fun Pack (Squidward Tentacles + Magic Conch Shell) *Fun Pack (Sandy Cheeks + TBA) Spyro *Team Pack (Spyro + TBA, Ripto + TBA) StarCraft *Level Pack (Jim Raynor + The Hyperion + Vulture-class Hover Bike) *Team Pack (Artanis + Spear of Adun, Sarah Kerrigan + Sarah's Leviathan) *Fun Pack (Arcturus Mengsk + Xel'Naga Keystone) Star Fox *Team Pack (Fox McCloud + Landmaster, Falco Lombardi + Arwing) Starhawk *Fun Pack (Emmett Graves + TBA) Star Trek * Team Pack (Captain Kirk + USS Enterprise, Captain Spock + USS Voyager) Star vs. the Forces of Evil *Team Pack (Star Butterfly + TBA, Marco Diaz + TBA) Star Wars *Level Pack (Luke Skywalker + X-Wing Starfighter + Landspeeder) * Team Pack (Han Solo + Millennium Falcon, Chewbacca + AT-ST) * Fun Pack (Yoda + Republic Gunship) * Fun Pack (Darth Vader + TIE Fighter) * Fun Pack (Boba Fett + Slave 1) * Fun Pack (General Grievous + Wheel Bike) * Fun Pack (Princess Leia + Tantive IV) * Fun Pack (Qui-Gon Jinn + Podracer) *Fun Pack (C-3PO + R2-D2) Star Wars: The Last Jedi *Story Pack (Finn, Rey + Rey's Speeder, TBA Gateway Build) *Fun Pack (Kylo Ren + TBA) Stranger Things * Fun Pack (Eleven + Demogorgon) Street Fighter *Level Pack (Ryu + SFII Arcade Machine + Hadoken Cannon) Steven Universe * Level Pack (Steven Universe + Greg's Van + Lion) * Team Pack (Pearl + Pearlbot, Amethyst + Injector) * Fun Pack (Garnet + Amycopter) * Fun Pack (Peridot + Peribot) Subjective * Team Pack (Vez + Slime Scooter, Flare + Demon Board) * Fun Pack (Lord Xtruction + TBA) Subway Surfers * Level Pack (Jake + Subway Train + Super Jumper) Super Duper Sumos *Team Pack (Booma + TBA, Kimo + TBA) *Fun Pack (Mamoo + TBA) Super Mario * Level Pack (Mario + Mario Kart + Cannon Box) * Team Pack (Luigi + Poltergust 4000, Peach + TBA) *Fun Pack (Bowser + Koopa Clown Car) *Fun Pack (Yoshi + TBA) Supernatural *Team Pack (Dean Winchester + TBA, Sam Winchester + TBA) Super Smash Bros. *Fun Pack (R.O.B. + Master Hand) Sword Art Online *Team Pack (Kirito + TBA, Asuna + TBA) Tales of Symphonia * Fun Pack (Lloyd Ivring + TBA) Team Fortress 2 * Level Pack (Engineer + Sentry Turret + Dispenser) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Team Pack (Leonardo + Shell Raiser, Shredder + Dragon Bike) *Fun Pack (Rahzar + Pizza Van) Teen Titans Go! * Team Pack (Beast Boy + T-Car, Raven + Spellbook of Azarath) * Fun Pack (Starfire + Titan Robot) Terraria *Level Pack (The Player + TBA + TBA) Tetris *Fun Pack (The Tetris Master + Tetromino) The A-Team * Fun Pack (B.A. Baracus + B.A.'s Van) The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Team Pack (Jimmy Neutron + TBA, Carl Wheezer + TBA) *Fun Pack (Sheen Estevez + TBA) The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle *Team Pack (Rocky + TBA, Bullwinkle + TBA) The Adventures of Vesp *Story Pack (Vesp + Elevator Time Machine + Clock Tower Gateway) *Fun Pack (The Doom-Raider + Weaponized Time Platform) *Fun Pack (Dracula + Vampire Hearse) *Fun Pack (Dr. Jekyll + Victorian Carriage) *Fun Pack (Captain Davy Smith + The Jolly Roger) The Amazing Bulk *Fun Pack (Hank Howard + Bulkmobile) The Amazing Life of Vesp and GameTime *Team Pack (Vesp + TBA, GameTime + TBA) The Apprentice *Fun Pack (Donald Trump + Limousine) the asdfmovie *Story Pack ("I Like Trains" Kid + TBA, TBA Gateway Build) *Fun Pack (Mr. Muffin + Mine Turtle) The B-Team * Fun Pack (M.A. Maracus + M.A.'s Car) The Big Bang Theory * Level Pack (Sheldon Cooper + Shelbot + M.O.N.T.E.) The Blazerbuff Boys * Team Pack (Blaze + Blazerbuff Smartphone, Burst + Burst o' Lava Bowl) * Fun Pack (Blast + Blast Fire Cannon) * Fun Pack (Flare Fox + Fire Fox Flyer) The Boss Baby *Story Pack (Tim Templeton, The Boss Baby + TBA, TBA Gateway Build) *Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina *Fun Pack (Sabrina Spellman + TBA) The Cipher Movie *Story Pack (Cipher + Cipher's Flying Taco Truck, TBA Gateway Build) *Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) The Chronicles of Narnia * Level Pack (Lucy Pevensie + Aslan + Wardrobe) * Team Pack (Peter Pevensie + Unicorn, Edmund Pevensie + White Witch's Sleigh) * Fun Pack (Susan Pevensie + The Dawn Treader) The Creature Hunt *Level Pack (Jorgen Hellstrider + The Basilisk + Creature Containment Case) The Discord Movie *Story Pack (Dad Bot, Dyno, Mee6 + Mee6 Box, TBA Gateway Build) *Fun Pack (The Memekeeper + Meme Machine) The Elder Scrolls *Level Pack (Last Dragonborn + TBA + TBA) The Emoji Movie *Story Pack (Gene + Emojibike, Jailbreak + Spotify Boat, Hi-5 + Twitter Bird, Textopolis Gateway Build) *Fun Pack (Poop Daddy + Poopmobile) *Fun Pack (Smiler + Anti-Virus-Bot) *Fun Pack (Steven + Devilicous) The Epik Journeys of iNinjago and Fun *Team Pack (iNinjago + iNinjago's Dragon, Fun + Ten-Inator) The Fairly OddParents *Level Pack (Timmy Turner + TBA + TBA) *Team Pack (Cosmo + TBA, Wanda + TBA) *Fun Pack (Jorgen Von Strangle + TBA) *Fun Pack (Crocker + TBA) The Filthy Frank Show *Level Pack (Filthy Frank + TBA + TBA) *Team Pack (Pink Guy + TBA, Green Alien + TBA) *Fun Pack (Safari Man + TBA) *Fun Pack (Salamander Man + TBA) *Fun Pack (Chin-Chin + TBA) *Fun Pack (Weeaboo Jones + TBA) The Flintstones *Fun Pack (Fred Flintstone + Fred Flintstone's Car) The FutureTrojan Movie *Story Pack (Trojan + TBA, TBA Gateway Build) *Fun Pack (Lord Media + TBA) The GameTime Movie * Story Pack (GameTime + Road Rusher, Wiki Warp Station Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (King Phantom + Dark Force Dragon) The Goonies * Level Pack (Sloth + One-Eyed Willy's Pirate Ship + Skeleton Organ) The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *Team Pack (Billy + TBA, Mandy + TBA) *Fun Pack (Grim + TBA The Heroes of Olympus * Team Pack (Percy Jackson + Blackjack, Annabeth Chase + Argo II) * Team Pack (Jason Grace + Tempest, Piper McLean + Love Boat) * Fun Pack (Frank Zhang + War Chariot) * Fun Pack (Hazel Levesque + Arion) * Fun Pack (Leo Valdez + Festus) * Fun Pack (Nico di Angelo + Mrs. O'Leary) The Hunger Games *Fun Pack (Katniss Everdeen + TBA) The Incredible Quest of Searing and Shade *Team Pack (Searing + TBA, Shade + TBA) The Internet: The Game * Level Pack (Saladweaver + Salad Bowl + Fork Bike) * Fun Pack (Diman + Canvas) The Iron Giant *Fun Pack (Hogarth + The Iron Giant) The Jetsons * Fun Pack (George Jetson + The Space Car) The Legend of Korra *Fun Pack (Korra + TBA) The Legend of Zelda *Level Pack (Link + Epona + Spirit Train) *Team Pack (Zelda + TBA, Ganondorf + TBA) *Fun Pack (Young Link + TBA) *Fun Pack (Tingle + TBA) The LEGO Angry Birds Stella Movie * Story Pack (Willow, Stella + Singer Bus, The Stella Flock Treehouse) * Team Pack (Poppy + Drum-Set, Dahlia + Science Beaker) * Fun Pack (Aviva + Tortuga) * Fun Pack (Gale + Super Crown) * Fun Pack (Hal + TBA) * Fun Pack (Soundwave + E.LM.O.) * Fun Pack (Jimmy Z. + TBA) * Fun Pack (Freezo + TBA) The LEGO Batman Movie * Story Pack (Batgirl, Robin + Batwing, Bat-Computer) * Fun Pack (Excalibur Batman + Bionic Steed) * Fun Pack (Alfred Pennyworth + TBA) The LEGO Blazer Movie *Story Pack (Trail Blazer + Blaze Bike, Blizzard + Cold Copter, Morph + Morphmobile + The Trail House Gateway Build) *Team Pack (The Fun Streamer + Giant Oscar Bot, Kid Crafter + Imagination Sphere) *Team Pack (Peace King + Peace Kingdom Chariot, Monkey Films + TBA) *Fun Pack (Mariposa Lassa + The Flying Amphibious RV) *Fun Pack (Xsizter Erson + X-Blaster) *Fun Pack (Green Ninja + Green Ninja Penguin) *Fun Pack (Destiny Unwind + Destiny Jet) *Fun Pack (AD + Grave Digger) *Fun Pack (Space Unicorn + TBA) *Fun Pack (Dimensional Paradox + TBA) *Fun Pack (Discord Manager + Mee6) *Fun Pack (Jimbo + Wikipedia Globe) *Fun Pack (Shado + Shadow Sub) *Fun Pack (Lord Blox + Blox Destroyer) *Polybag (Blox Henchman) The LEGO Dimensions Movie *Story Pack (JoJo Siwa + TBA, TBA Gateway Build) *Fun Pack (Neo Bloxtech + TBA) The LEGO DTCG Movie * Story Pack (Custombot, Damien The Comment Guy + Damien's Idea Machine, Custom Showroom Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (The Darkness + Black Buggy) The LEGO Game-Changer Movie * Story Pack (Game-Changer + TBA, TBA Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) The LEGO Movie * Fun Pack (Bad Cop + Police Car) * Fun Pack (Benny + Benny's Spaceship) * Fun Pack (Emmet + Emmet's Excavator) * Fun Pack (Unikitty + Cloud Cuckoo Car) The LEGO Movie-Warper Movie * Story Pack (Movie-Warper + TBA, TBA Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) The LEGO Ninjago Movie *Story Pack (Lloyd + Green Ninja Mech Dragon, Monastery of Spinjitzu Gateway Build) *Fun Pack (Lord Garmadon + Garma Mech Man) The LEGO Space Movie * Story Pack (Ronnie + Ronnie's Spaceship, Moon Base Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Commander Dorfius + EXO-Suit) The Little Mermaid * Team Pack (Ariel + Sebastian the Crab, Ursula + Giant Octopus) The Lorax * Fun Pack (The Lorax + TBA) The Lord of the Rings * Fun Pack (Legolas + Arrow Launcher) * Fun Pack (Gimli + Axe Chariot) * Fun Pack (Gollum + Shelob the Great) The Loud House *Fun Pack (Lincoln Loud + TBA) The Mask *Fun Pack (The Mask + TBA) The Matrix * Level Pack (Neo + The Neb + Phone Box) *Team Pack (Morpheus + Armored Personnel Unit, Trinity + Vigilant) *Fun Pack (Agent Smith + Sentinel) The Muppets *Level Pack (Kermit the Frog + Electric Mayhem Bus + The Swinetrek) The NeverEnding Story *Fun Pack (Bastion + The Never Ending Story) The Nutshack * Fun Pack (Phil + Horat) The Nutshack Season 3 * Fun Pack (Evil Tito Dick + Shackmobile) The Other World *Team Pack (Jeffrey Carveth + TBA, Ben + Wyvern) *Fun Pack (TBA Villian + TBA) The PixelFox Movie * Story Pack (PixelFox + TBA, TBA Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Clara + TBA) The Pixel House *Fun Pack (Gala + TBA) The Polar Express *Level Pack (The Boy + The Polar Express + Santa's Bell) The Powerpuff Girls * Team Pack (Blossom + PPG Smartphone, Bubbles + Octi) * Fun Pack (Buttercup + Mega Blast Bot) *Fun Pack (Mojo Jojo + TBA) *Fun Pack (HIM + TBA) *Polybag (Bliss) The Red Order *Level Pack (Miles + TBA + TBA) The Ren & Stimpy Show *Team Pack (Ren + TBA, Stimpy + TBA) *Fun Pack (Powdered Toast Man + TBA) The Room *Fun Pack (Johnny + Ford Aerostar) The Searing Movie *Story Pack (Searing + TBA, TBA Gateway Build) *Fun Pack (Dark Guy + TBA) The Seven Deadly Sins *Fun Pack (Meliodas + TBA) The Shadypuff Girls *Team Pack (Dank + TBA, Impact + TBA) *Fun Pack (Fidget + TBA) The Shining *Fun Pack (Jack Torrance + TBA) The Simpsons * Level Pack (Homer Simpson + Homer's Car + Taunt-o-Vision) * Fun Pack (Bart Simpson + Gravity Sprinter) * Fun Pack (Krusty the Clown + Clown Bike) The Stanley Parable *Fun Pack (Stanley + Stanley's Computer) The Terminator * Fun Pack (T-800 + T-800's Motorbike) The Tick *Team Pack (The Tick + TBA, Arthur + TBA) The Truman Show *Fun Pack (Truman Burbank + TBA) The Twilight Zone *Fun Pack (Narrator + Talky Tina) The Ultimate Adventure of Trail and Miles *Team Pack (Trail + TBA, Miles + TBA) The Wicker Man *Fun Pack (Edward Malus + Wicker Man) The Wikia Show *Team Pack (Trigger-0 + TBA, Wikiadude12 + TBA) The Wizard of Oz * Fun Pack (Wicked Witch of the West + Winged Monkey) The X-Files *Team Pack (Fox Mulder + TBA, Dana Scully + TBA) Tokyo Ghoul *Fun Pack (Ken Kaneki + TBA) Tomb Raider *Level Pack (Lara Croft + TBA + TBA) Top Gun *Fun Pack (Maverick Mitchell + F-14) Total Drama Island * Team Pack (Chef Hatchet + World Tour Plane, Chris McLean + Chris' ATV) Touhou Project *Team Pack (Reimu Hakurei + TBA, Marisa Kirisame + TBA) Toy Story * Team Pack (Woody + R.C., Buzz Lightyear + Star Command Ship) Trick 'r Treat *Fun Pack (Sam + Trick-or-Treat Bag) Trigun *Fun Pack (Vash the Stampede + TBA) Tron *Fun Pack (Kevin Flynn + Light Cycle) Trove *Level Pack (The Player + TBA + TBA) UHF *Fun Pack (George Newman + George's Car) Uncharted *Level Pack (Nathan Drake + TBA + TBA) Undertale *Level Pack (Frisk + Mettaton + Annoying Dog) *Team Pack (Sans + Gaster Blaster, Papyrus + Papyrus' Cool Car) *Fun Pack (Undyne + Undyne's Stove) Unikitty! * Team Pack (Puppycorn + TBA, Doctor Fox + TBA) * Fun Pack (Hawkodile + Master Frown) Universal Monsters *Level Pack (Dracula + Giant Bat + Gargoyle) *Team Pack (Frankenstein's Monster + Electric Machine, The Bride + Brain Machine) *Fun Pack (The Phantom + Phantom Organ) *Fun Pack (The Mummy + Mummy Coffin) *Fun Pack (The Invisible Man + Kemp's Car) *Fun Pack (The Wolf Man + Bela Wolf) *Fun Pack (Gill-man + Research Boat) Upland *Level Pack (Dillon Guidesworth + A Million Falcon + Hotpot Speeder) *Team Pack (Urist the Demolition Man + The Flying Dutchman, Andre Arms Dealer + UFO) *Fun Pack (Gremlin Blacksmith + Reconnaissance Diver) Urusei Yatsura *Fub Pack (Lum Invader + TBA) Venture *Team Pack (Dlab + Workbench, Wyveslender + Wyvern) *Fun Pack (Robert Jacob + Minecart) *Fun Pack (Pipipi + Grotto Crawler) Venture Cinematic Universe *Story Pack (Armored Robert + Babirusa, Hell Portal Gateway Build) *Story Pack (Terrence Jacob + Castlrex, Albert Modnik + Furnace Golem, Flakerot Execution Gateway Build) *Story Pack (Cyan Jacob, Robyn Jacob + Starfighter Lambda, Bounty Gateway Build) *Story Pack (Tyler Jacob + Robert's Mech, Hell Castle Gateway Build) *Fun Pack (Rogue + Lanceformer) *Fun Pack (Diabolus + Green Machine) *Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) *Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) *Polybag (Officer) Vocaloid *Fun Pack (Hatsune Miku + TBA) Voltron * Team Pack (Keith + Black Lion, Lance + Red Lion) * Fun Pack (Pidge + Green Lion) * Fun Pack (Sven + Blue Lion) * Fun Pack (Hunk + Yellow Lion) * Polybag (Princess Allura) * Polybag (King Zarkon) Voltron: Legendary Defender *Fun Pack (Shiro + TBA) Wakfu *Fun Pack (Yugo + TBA) Wander Over Yonder *Team Pack (Wander + Sylvia, Lord Hater + TBA) Warcraft * Level Pack (Arthas + Horse + Frostmourne) * Team Pack (Thrall + Thrall's Wolf, Jaina + Water Elemental) *Fun Pack (Tyrande + Ash'alah) WarioWare *Fun Pack (Wario + Wario Bike) War of the Worlds *Level Pack (The Narrator + Thunderchild + Salvaged Martian Heat Ray) *Team Pack (Martian + Martian War Machine, The Artilleryman + Artillery Turret) Watchmen * Fun Pack (The Comedian + Owlship) Wii Fit *Fun Pack (Wii Fit Trainer + TBA) Wiki Fighters *Fun Pack (FightBot + TBA) Wikiverse Warriors * Team Pack (WC Sunamaru + Turbo Kart, Dark Sunamaru + Lava Launcher) Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory *Level Pack (Willy Wonka + Wonkamobile + Wonkavision) Wintergatan *Fun Pack (Martin Molin + Marble Machine) Wolf Knight *Fun Pack (Maximus Howler + TBA) Wreck-It Ralph * Level Pack (Wreck-It Ralph + TBA + TBA) * Fun Pack (Fix-It Felix Jr. + Fix-It Felix Jr. Arcade Machine) * Fun Pack (Sergeant Calhoun + TBA) * Fun Pack (Vanellope + Vanellope's Cart) WWE *Fun Pack (John Cena + TBA) WWIII * Story Pack (Gill Gunther + Rebel Biplane, Anthony Took + Anthony's RV, Bill's Home Gateway Build) * Story Pack (Sober + Snow Groomer, Sober's Hut Gateway Build) * Story Pack (Australopithecus + Glider, TBA Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (C + R) * Fun Pack (Douglas Artur + Morum Plane) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) Xbox Fitness *Fun Pack (Xbox Fitness Trainer + TBA) Xenoblade Chronicles *Fun Pack (Shulk + TBA) xXx *Fun Pack (Xander Cage + TBA) Yandere Simulator *Team Pack (Yandere-chan + Yandere-chan's Bike, Senpai + TBA) Yellow Submarine * Level Pack (Ringo Starr + Yellow Submarine + Magical Mystery Tour Bus) * Fun Pack (Jeremy Hillary Boob + The Dreadful Flying Glove) Yogi Bear *Team Pack (Yogi Bear + TBA, Ranger Smith + TBA) YouTubers *Story Pack (CaptainSparklez + Cow, Sparklez House Gateway Build) *Story Pack (ExplodingTNT + Pink Sheep, The Announcement Stage Gateway Build) *Level Pack (DanTDM + Diamond Minecart + Grim) *Level Pack (iDubbbzTV + Bad Unboxing Box + TBA) *Team Pack (UnspeakableGaming + Unspeakable Car, MooseCraft + Moose) *Team Pack (PopularMMOS + Bomby, GamerGirlJen + Jen's House) *Team Pack (Crainer + Lucky Block, SSundee + Smeltery) *Team Pack (Theodd1sout + Indestructible Piñata, JaidenAnimations + Ari) *Team Pack (just2good + TBA, Disney Dan + TBA) *Team Pack (Vinesauce Vinny + Vineshroom, Vinesauce Joel + BonziBUDDY) *Fun Pack (Stampy Cat + Cat) *Fun Pack (Stacy Plays + TBA) *Fun Pack (LDShadowLady + TBA) *Fun Pack (Egoraptor + Steam Train) *Fun Pack (CuteFuzzyWeasel + Weasel) *Fun Pack (JacksFilms + TBA) *Fun Pack (MatPat + TBA) *Fun Pack (JonTron + TBA) *Fun Pack (Keemstar + TBA) *Fun Pack (I Hate Everything + Durr Plant) *Fun Pack (Scarce + TBA) *Fun Pack (0nyxheart + Sanic the Hedgehog) *Fun Pack (Mr. Enter + TBA) *Fun Pack (Pan Pizza + Rebel Taxi) *Fun Pack (Vailskibum + TBA) *Fun Pack (Fed X Gaming + TBA) *Fun Pack (SubZeroExtabyte + TBA) *Fun Pack (Mumbo Jumbo + TBA) *Fun Pack (MagmaMusen + TBA) *Fun Pack (Blitzwinger + TBA) Yu-Gi-Oh! *Level Pack (Yugi Muto + TBA + TBA) *Fun Pack (Seto Kaiba + TBA) Zatch Bell! *Fun Pack (Zatch Bell + TBA) Characters Vehicles/Gadgets Levels Story Mode Levels Story Pack Levels Level Pack Levels Trivia *There is no console exclusives. Credits *AnthonyM and the World of Sketch and Choose Your Fighter! were created by TrueArenaOneOneOne. *4Corners and The Epik Journeys of iNinjago and Fun were created by Thefunstreamer. *Into The Ravenverse and The GameTime Movie were created by RealGameTime. *Completely Brainless Idiot Racing, Metachargers, Morphers, The Wikia Show, Upland, Venture, Venture Cinematic Universe and WWIII were created by Trigger Happy the Gremlin. *101: Blaze, Bullseye, Infinite Cinemmatic Universe, Mind Vault, On The Trail, Portal Kombat, LEGO Dimensions Wikia: The Story of the Staff, Silver Mirror Ninja, the asdfmovie, The B-Team, The Blazerbuff Boys, The LEGO Blazer Movie and The Ultimate Adventure of Trail and Miles were created by Trailblazer101. *Agent Ghost, Identity Thief, The Adventures of Vesp, The Creature Hunt and The LEGO Game-Changer Movie were created by VesperalLight. *Chronos Corps, Godslayer, NinjaNO! and Shogun were created by Red Shogun *Awegamer2015 was created by Awegamer2015. *Freak was created by PeaceableKingdom. *E.L. Wallace's World and Skittleverse! were created by Skittleflake. *4Corners, Retro World, The Amazing Life of Vesp and GameTime, The LEGO Movie-Warper Movie, The LEGO Space Movie, The Red Order, The Ultimate Adventure of Trail and Miles and Wolf Knight were created by MilesRS677. *The Internet: The Game was created by DestinyIntwined. *Dapigin: The Series and Subjective were created by Dapigin. *Luke, PixelFox: The Series, Press Play, Roar, The PixelFox Movie and The Pixel House were created by PixelFox666. *Wikiverse Warriors was created by WC Sunamaru. *iNexo, iNinjago: The Movie, LEGO Online Odyssey, NinjaNO! and The Epik Journeys of iNinjago and Fun were created by iNinjago. *Malevolence, The Incredible Quest of Searing and Shade, The Other World and The Shadypuff Girls were created by ShadeTheNarwhal. *Press Start was created by Skylanderlord3. *The Discord Movie, The Incredible Quest of Searing and Shade, The Nutshack Season 3, The Searing Movie and Wiki Fighters were created by Searingjet. *The LEGO DTCG Movie was created by Damien The Comment Guy. *The FutureTrojan Movie was created by TrojanFromTheFuture. *The LEGO Dimensions Movie was created by Dr Aidan Quinn. *The Cipher Movie was created by The-Cipher-King-2002. *Mock's Mini Movie was created by Mockingbirdpotato. *The LEGO Angry Birds Stella Movie was created by Kiddiecraft. *Retro Throwdown was created by Monkeyfilms. *Captain Philippines: The Filipino Defender was created by ShadEmmanZ-K9. Category:Video Games Category:T-Rated games Category:LEGO Category:LEGO Video Games Category:Toys to Life Category:2018 Category:Searingjet Category:Adult Video Games Category:PEGI 12 Category:Teen Video Games Category:Mobile Games Category:Epik Category:Noice Category:Amazing Category:Long Pages Category:Indefinite Hiatus